Supernatural: Summer Guest
by InvictusSociety
Summary: Chapter One: Contains mention of spanking by parents. The Winchesters get a guest for the summer. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

Ava rolled her eyes at her fathers truck, as it disappeared onto the two lane highway that ran in front of the Eastman hotel. The term hotel was not an apt description of the decrepit building she had just been abandoned at. "Shithole" was more accurate, she thought to herself.

Ava was sixteen years old. She was of average height for a teenage girl and had an athletic build. Her hair was blonde, board straight, long, and pulled into a low ponytail that hung down over her right shoulder. She had tight worn jeans on, a black tank top, and a blue checkered shirt on over it. Her feet were covered with black converse.

She wanted to punch something, but that probably wouldn't make a good first impression on the family she was staying with for a couple weeks, or months. She didn't know. But then again maybe it would, they were hunters after all. Random displays of violence might win over their favor faster than good manners.

She turned around just in time to see two boys walk up and stand next to the man that was going to be her guardian while her own dad was out of the country. Her first impression was that they were tall, one very tall. They looked to be around her age, sixteen. Their father, the man her father had introduced as John Winchester, said, "Boys this is Ava Thompson. She is going to be staying with us for awhile. Her father is a hunter. He is going off after a job in south america and couldn't take Ava with him. Ava, this is Sam and Dean."

Ave tried hard not to smirk at the considerable effort it seemed to take John Winchester to smile and try to look cheerful and upbeat. She appreciated the effort, but it sucked getting dumped off by your dad no matter how you smiled when you said it. At least the scenery of the stay would be nice, she thought as her gaze fell over the older of the two boys.

Dean moved in immediately to shake her hand, a big grin on his face, "Nice to meet you Ava. It'll be awesome to have a girl around awhile." Ava pushed down the fluttery feeling she got when he grabbed her hand.

The other boy, the very tall one, stepped up holding his hand out politely, "I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." He smiled too, but it was more genuine than the mischievous one Dean had given her.

"You too," she said.

"Grab her bag Dean," John said, "We will talk inside."

Dean moved in immediately responding to his Dad's request and flashed Ava another grin.

"Thanks," She said smiling back.

"How old are you?" Dean asked falling in beside her as they followed John.

"Sixteen," Ava said. "You?"

"Cool. I'm Seventeen. Sam is 13." Dean said. "Your dad always been a hunter?"

"Dean! I said we will talk about it inside!" John said over his shoulder.

Dean's smile faded a bit, "Yes, sir."

John led them into the hotel and up to the second floor. Ava sniffed distastefully at the smell of cigarette smoke. Apparently, they were on a smoking floor. John slid the key card into the door of room 236 and the flung the door open. The room was small. It had two double beds covered in stiff, patterned comforters that were an ugly shade of red and green. She saw a roll away bed had been crammed against the wall next to the dresser that held a really old tv. That must be for her she thought miserably. This was going to be her life for the foreseeable future so she might as well get used to it. She sat down on the rollaway and Dean plopped her duffle down next to her, before taking a seat beside Sam who had already sprawled out on the bed closest to the window. It could be worse she though, she could have to share a bed with someone that big.

John closed the door to the room and moved the deadbolt into place. He reached back under his shirt and pulled out the gun he had concealed under his clothes and placed it on the table by the door. He pulled out a chair and moved it over in front of the bed closest to the door.

"Alright guys," John started in a business tone, "Ava's dad is a hunter and has helped me out on a couple hunts. He is going down to Brazil to help out a friend there who is dealing with some sort of native God. It may take them awhile and it is a pretty dangerous job so he didn't want to get Ava involved. So she will be staying with us while her dad is away. I don't know exactly how long he will be gone, but at least a couple weeks, maybe a couple months. So you guys make her feel welcome. It will be a little crowded for awhile but we will do our best to make you feel comfortable Ava."

"Thanks," Ava said.

"And boys," John said with his gaze turned sternly on Dean, "You are to treat Ava with respect while she is here. Make sure you give her what privacy we can in tight quarters. You wouldn't want to give her dad any reason to shoot you. Got it?"

Ava blushed a little as Sam and Dean both said "Yes, sir" in unison.

"Good. I'm going to run and grab us some dinner. Burgers and fries okay with you Ava?" John asked turning to her.

"Sounds good," she said, glad all hunters seemed to have the same diet.

Once John was gone the mood seemed to lighten immensely.

"No offense, but your dad is kinda scary," She said moving to unzip her duffle.

Dean and Sam both laughed. "Don't worry about him," Sam said, head propped up on his elbow, "He isn't used to girls. He is probably more scared of you."

"I think you're right Sammy," Dean said with an easy laugh, "I think he was afraid you would cry when your dad left. He really wouldn't have been able to handle that."

Ava rolled her eyes, "Just because I am a girl doesn't meant I cry all the time. I was raised to be a hunter you know."

"We know that," Dean said, "But could you do me a favor?"

"What?" Ava said suspiciously.

"Could you turn on the water works when Dad gets back. I just really want to see the look on his face."

Ava laughed, "How about not!" She grabbed her pillow and tossed a pillow that hit Dean square in the face with it.

That caused Sam to laugh out loud, "Ha! I think you are right Dean. It is going to be awesome having a girl around."

Dean grinned, "That's okay. I like them feisty."

Ava blushed, "I'm not sure you can handle my level of feisty."

"We'll see," Dean said. "So has your dad always hunted?"

Ava shrugged, "As long as I can remember. He got into it when he was in college. Someone he knew got offed by a spirit and he never believed it was suicide like the cops said. So he dug into it, and never really stopped digging. What about you guys?"

Ava noticed Dean and Sam exchange a look,"Uh...our mom was killed by a demon when we were little. So our dad has been trying to find it."

Ava suddenly felt a stab of pain in her chest,"I'm sorry. I lost my mom too. It wasn't from anything supernatural. She just got really sick awhile back."

Dean sighed and shrugged, "Yeah it sucks balls."

"You guys hunting something right now?" Ava asked trying to change the subject.

This time Sam answered, "Nope. We just finished hunting a are pulling out tomorrow."

Dean's face lit up, "Yeah it was my first werewolf kill! It was awesome."

Ava smiled, "Oh nice! My dad hasn't let me take lead yet. He always makes me be backup."

Sam snorted, "Well Dean wasn't suppose to be taking lead either..."

Dean punched his arm, "Shut up Samantha!"

Ava raised her eyebrows, "There has to be a story there."

Sam grinned. "Well Dean..."

"I'll tell it!" Dean said interrupting. "Dad split us up, taking Sam with him, and me backing him up from the other side of some trees, but the werewolf was closer to me and out of range for dad to shoot. So I took it on instead. I shot it. It died. End of story."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, except Dad told you not to take it on if it was closer to you. Just to signal him."

"Yeah, well he was never going to let me lead until he knew I could do it. I had to prove myself to him somehow." Dean said looking agitated.

"Because that is exactly how it all worked out isn't it?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"You want me to beat your ass?" Dean said threateningly.

"I wouldn't be the only one with a beat ass then would I?" Sam said looking mad

"Whoah! Calm down guys," Ava said. "Sorry, I asked."

Dean glared at Sam a moment longer before saying, "It's fine."

Sam looked a little sheepish, "Sorry, I didn't think you were still upset about it."

Dean shrugged the comment off, "I'm not. I just don't want everyone to know."

"I guess your dad was pretty pissed?" Ava asked. "You did kill it. He couldn't be too mad at you?"

Dean groaned and put his face into his hands. "Well, let's just say I disobeyed a direct order during a hunt. Pretty much a cardinal sin in my dad's eyes."

Ava winced, "Ouch. Yeah, my dad is super strict too when it comes to stuff on the hunt."

"Does your Dad beat your ass for you like you are some seven year old?" Dean asked exasperated.

Ava felt herself blush, "It's been known to happen." She didn't know why she admitted it, maybe it was the miserable look on Dean's face.

Dean slowly looked up at her and Sam's mouth was hanging open.

Ava blushed harder, "What?!"

Dean recovered first, "I guess it is just good to know we aren't the only ones."

Ava shrugged, "I think it's a hunter thing. They are hard on us because if we screw up we could end up dead."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I guess other kids get more chances to screw up. It still sucks though."

"Yeah it does," Dean agreed with a slight grimace at what Ava assumed was the memory of his latest whipping.

"It does feel good to commiserate," Ava said with a laugh. "My dad uses his belt."

Dean frowned, "But you're a girl. Kinda harsh."

Ava frowned back, "Would you stop with the girl thing. It's annoying."

Dean held his hands up, "Sorry. I can't help if I am chivalrous. "

Ava laughed, "Uh huh."

Sam said with a pout, "That is what our dad does too."

"Well I am sure if we get in trouble while I am here I can use these girlish super powers you have been talking about to get us out of it." Ava said with a laugh. Sam was adorable. Maybe staying with the Winchester's wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava shoved the last small bite of burger into her mouth. It was delicious. John Winchester could really pick a good burger joint. Dean and Sam were both working on burger number two, and Ava had found it hilarious that John had also bought a second one for her, which she had politely declined. She had a healthy appetite, but not one of a teenage boy pushing six feet.

Ava was starting to feel comfortable around the Winchesters. She had laughed and joked easily with boys through dinner. John had even laughed occasionally at them as he ate and wrote in a leather bound journal. She felt more comfortable around them than she usually did around strangers. Maybe it was because she knew they understood her. They lived the same lifestyle. They knew about the dangers out there, and still managed to laugh and joke.

Her own father's sense of humor was seeming to fade somewhat. After her mother died things hadn't really been the same. She knew he tried damn hard to be a father and mother to her. He tried to make sure she got to do girl things besides hunting. She smiled to herself at the thought of the time he had taken her to a mall. She had more fun watching him stand around trying to look comfortable than trying on clothes.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked.

Ava looked over at him, "Nothing really. Just thinking about my dad."

"He a cool guy?" Dean asked.

Ava smiled, "He is. I was just thinking about the time he tried to take me for a mall day."

"Sounds like a brave man," John said looking over at them.

Ava laughed, "Yes, sir. He is more afraid of a shopping trip with me than of a fight with a ghost."

John smiled, "Rightly so."

"I love the mall," Dean said. "Lots of chicks."

Sam snorted, "Dean thinks he is hot stuff."

"I don't think. I know," Dean said smugly.

This time it was Ava who snorted and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Aright guys," John said as he rolled up his burger paper and dropped it in the togo bag. "We need to talk about some stuff."

Ava saw Sam and Dean straighten a little where they were sitting. She found herself doing the same thing.

"Ava I know you were raised as a hunter and so I don't want you to feel like I am patronizing you. But I want you to know exactly what our rules are."

"I understand," Ava said. She had expected this.

"Good. First I need to know where you are at all times. It is summer so I don't expect you to spend all day in the motel room, but you must be back by dark. If you are going to go anywhere that isn't directly around where we are staying, then you need someone to go with you. Your dad doesn't have a problem with you joining us on easier hunts. We do PT and training every morning. I won't make you join us, but it you want to join in on hunts then you have to do it."

"I'll do it," Ava said. "I usually go for runs in the morning anyway."

John smiled, "Great. We will talk about rules for hunts when the opportunity presents itself. Then we have the common sense rules. No drinking, no drugs, no smoking. Don't do anything to draw the attention of the law."

"I think I am good on those," Ava said.

"Aw man, I was hoping you would have a drinking problem," Dean said slyly.

"Dean." John said sending his son a warning glance.

"What? Just saying it'd be more fun that way." Dean said innocently.

"Enough," John said shaking his head.

He continued, "I also expect to be treated with respect. If I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. No lying to me or teenage attitude sent my way. But I don't think we will have any problems with that. You seem to have been brought up well."

"Yes, sir," Ava said, "My dad is the same way."

"Good. I think we will have a good time then. Just so you know, these rules all apply to Sam and Dean as well. If you have any questions about what is allowed or what isn't you can ask me or them if I am not around. I can assure you they will give you the right answer. Right?" John asked.

"Aw Dad, I was going to tell her putting itching powder in Sammy's underwear once a week is required," Dean whined.

"Hey!" Sam objected.

"You put itching powder in anyones underwear and you will have trouble sitting. Understand?" John said sternly.

Dean blushed, "Daaaaaad..."

"I asked you a question Dean," John stated.

"Yes, sir," Dean.

"And no pranks on Ava. Got it?" John warned.

"Yes, sir. I got it! I wasn't going to do anything. It was just a joke." Dean said uncomfortably.

"Mmmmhmm." John said raising an eyebrow. "Well, I got to go make some money tonight. I saw a bar down the street. I'll try not to be gone too long."

"I'm good at hustling pool," Ava said mischievously.

John laughed, "I bet you are. But there is no way I am taking you into a bar. I have a feeling your dad might not like that."

"Probably not," Ava said shrugging.

"Alright I'll see you later. Dean check everything once I'm gone." John said grabbing his stuff and heading out the door.

"Yes, sir." Dean answered getting up from the bed.

Ava watched as dean checked the salt lines in the room and then made sure the shotgun in the corner was loaded. Once he was done he plopped down on the bed closest to the door. "So, what should we do now?"

"What sort of PT do you guys do in the mornings?" Ava asked curiously.

Sam answered, "We run, do pushups, sit ups and sometimes weights. Junk like that."

Dean continued, "Then we usually do some fight training. Sometimes Dad surprises us though. This morning he went all boot camp on our asses. We were like 5 minutes late meeting outside and he had us doing all the crap military PT punishments."

Sam groaned, "Yeah, it sucked. He made us hold pushup position for like ten minutes and then he made us hold out duffle bags over our heads."

Ava's eyes widened, "Wow. Maybe I should just stick to running."

"Afraid?" Dean. "If I was a girl I would be." He gave Ava a challenging look.

Ava felt her temper flare slightly, "I'm not afraid! I'm just not a masochist."

Dean's smirked, "Too bad. Would have been hot."

"Your stupid! And asking for it," Ava said.

"Yeah cut it out Dean," Sam said.

"Asking for what?" Dean said with a laugh.

"Me to rearrange your face," Ava said standing up.

Dean laughed hard at that, "I would love to see you try."

"You don't know anything!" Ava said frustrated, feeling her face turn red. She wanted to punch his perfect face and wipe that smug look off of it.

"I know you probably hit like a girl," Dean said unconcerned.

"Dean!" Sam said sharply.

"Uggghhh," Ava said feeling tears start to come to her eyes. No! There was no way she was going to cry in front of this jerk. She stomped toward the door, flung it open and stalked out. She ignored the calls for her to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Shit! Shit! Shit! Dean thought to himself as the motel room door slammed shut behind Ava. His dad was going to kill him if she wasn't here when he got back. He knew somehow it would all be his fault. Sure he had ragged on her a little, but it wasn't his fault she was so sensitive. She was pretty hot too. Maybe that's why he kept having word vomit.

Sam had jumped from his bed and rushed to the motel door. He pulled it open and called, "Ava! Come back! Dean is sorry!"

Dean moved to his side giving him a little shove, "No, I'm not."

Sam swerved his head around to face Dean, "You should be. Couldn't you tell you were pushing her? Her dad just left her here, you should be nice while she gets used to it. We are dead if she doesn't come back."

Dean sighed and scratched his head, "Yeah, I know. You stay here. I'll go get her."

"What if dad comes back?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean felt his stomach clench at the thought, "He has only been gone like 15 minutes. He shouldn't be back anytime soon." Dean silently prayed that was the truth.

"To get her to come back you are going to have to be nice," Sam advised.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I can handle girls Sammy."

"She isn't like the normal airheads you go after Dean," Sam said.

"Hey! Watch it," Dean said. "Just stay here."

"Fine," Sam said with a sigh. "Good luck."

"If Dad does comes back, tell him I took Ava on a tampon run," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam crinkled his nose, "Seriously?"

"No Samantha." Dean said stepping out into the night.

Dean shivered as the cool breeze blew past him, making him wish he had thought to put on a jacket. His head swiveled back and forth scanning the area for her. "If I was an overly sensitive blonde girl, where would I go?" Dean mumbled under his breathe.

Dean remembered there was a park across the street. Maybe she had gone there. He looked both ways before darting across the road. It wasn't much of a park. Just a bench, a slide, and some swings. Some swings which currently had Ava sitting on them.

Dean slowed his pace and approached the swings, "Hey."

Ava looked up and glared at him, "Go away."

Dean shrugged, "I would love to, but my dad will kill me if he shows up and you're gone. So this is out of self preservation."

Ava looked back at him, "Why should I care about what happens to you?"

"You are the one who left. So you'll be in trouble too," Dean said defensively.

Ava turned away from Dean, but he could see her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Whoah! Wait a second. Don't cry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm sure you hit like a pro boxer," Dean said quickly. He was not equipped to handle a crying female situation and he needed it to stop now.

Ava glared at him again, "I'm not crying about what you said, you idiot. I could care less what you think about my boxing abilities."

Dean looked around for help before remembering it was the middle of the night. Sam would know what to say right now. He sat down in the swing unsure if he should talk. Well he didn't really have anything to lose.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry. But we really need to go back inside. The longer we are out here. The bigger the chance my dad will come back and that would not be good." Dean wished he could see the parking lot of the motel from where they were sitting. Dean continued to fix her with a pleading look.

Ava turned away from him, "Boys are all jerks."

Dean sighed, "Fine. What's wrong?" He tried to keep his voice patient, though what he really wanted to do was grab her arm and drag her back.

"It's just, my Dad is so far away. He is going on a dangerous hunt without me, and I've already lost my mom..." Ava paused.

Dean felt a sharp pang in his stomach. He knew how she felt. Every time his dad left him and Sammy alone, he knew there was a chance he would never see his dad again. At least he had Sammy. It must be so much worse to be left all alone like Ava was.

"Your dad is going to be fine. He is a good hunter," Dean said as kindly as he could manage.

Ava gave him a small smile at that and Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. Most humans with boobs made him feel things, but nervous was not one of them. What made Ava different?

Dean was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts as he heard a familiar noise. It was the Impala's engine. Why was his dad back so soon?!

"Ava! We gotta go?" Dean said sharply.

Ava looked surprised, "What? Why?"

Dean felt panic start to grip him, "I just heard my dad's car."

"Oh, shit!" Ava said jumping up out of the swing.

Dean grabbed her hand and they ran and crouched behind some bushes next to the road. Dean saw his dad get out and enter the hotel through the side door. Then he had an idea.

"I have an idea that might save us. Just follow my lead. Ok?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the hotel.

"Okay," Dean heard Ava answer.

"Just act casual," Dean said.

They jogged hastily across the road and Dean took them through the lobby and up to the second floor. Once they were outside the room door, Dean gave Ava a nod and she gave him a nod back.

Dean put on his best casual face and swung the door open. His dad was standing in front of the bed that Sammy was sitting on, looking angry. Both of his family members heads spun around as they entered through the door. Sam's mouth flew open, "You get those tampons Dean?"

Thank goodness! He had bet his brother would have used Dean's idea to cover for them, and he had won.

Dean shrugged, "Nope. The lobby guy didn't have any. Just gave us a weird look."

"Dean! You know you can't leave the room without permission at night!" John said aggravated and starting in Dean's direction.

Dean threw his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry Dad! I tried calling you but I don't think you had service and Ava really needed them. We just went down to the lobby. I didn't know what else to do."

Dean was relived when Ava jumped in, "Yeah, I'm sorry . We never got the chance to stop for me to pick up some girly things before we met you and I actually still really need..."

"Alright, alright," John said quickly. Dean wanted to laugh at the uncomfortable look on his Dad's face. It was even more uncomfortable than the look he got trying to give Dean "the talk."

"There is a 24 hour pharmacy in town. I'll take you now and we can pick some up. Boys you pack up the room. Bobby called with a hunt, and we leave as soon as I get back," John grabbed the keys to the impala and gestured for Ava to follow him. As they walked out of the room Ava threw a grin back at Sam and Dean.

When the door closed behind them both, Sam and Dean sat in silence until the roar of the impala could be heard. Then they glanced at each other and both burst out into laughter!

"I can't believe that worked!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam sat up wiping laughter tears from his eyes, "Did you see the look on his face? If you had come in two seconds later I think I would have cracked. He was giving me the I don't believe you and you better start talking now look."

"It wouldn't have worked at all if Dad had come through the lobby instead of the side door," Dean said thanking his lucky stars.

"I like having a girl around," Sam said.

"Me too. We may out number Dad, but now he is out gunned," Dean said happily. "But to be on the safe side I think we have had enough danger for one night."

"I agree," Sam said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later...

Ava was sprawled lazily on her latest roll away bed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool air blowing from the air conditioner by the window. Life with the Winchesters was feeling more and more normal. They had completed a few standard salt and burns over the last couple of weeks and John had allowed her to help. She also noticed that she was getting stronger from all the PT they did every morning. She had been in shape before, being able to run for miles, but now she was getting stronger and could see where her biceps were starting to stick up when she flexed.

The PT was usually okay. They would run, do push ups, sit ups, and some military drills. Sometimes, John would randomly make it more interesting by testing their resolve. He would challenge them to run an impossible number of suicides or have them hold up heavy objects. Ava hated it and loved it at the same time. It was fun to compete with Sam and Dean. They were stronger, but sometimes she could last longer.

PT also seemed to be John's go to punishment for misbehavior. After that first day they had watched themselves pretty carefully, but there had been some minor incidents. Just that morning Sam had mouthed off and John had taken him into the field behind the motel and had him sprint from one end to the other for the better part of a half hour. It wasn't until Sam seemed to be on the urge of puking that John had allowed him to stop. Dean and Ava had watched from the window. Dean spent the whole half hour switching from biting his lip worriedly and cursing his father and Sam both. Ava found Dean's protective attitude toward his brother endearing.

Ava remembered Dean had found himself in trouble one day at a library where they were researching. Sam and Ava were working on going through old newspaper articles and John and Dean were in a private room looking through county records. When Sam and Ava came back with their findings they had found Dean on the floor holding push up position while John stood over him with his arms crossed. Apparently, Dean had complained one too many times for John's liking. So they all stood awkwardly for the next ten minutes as Dean struggled to hold the position.

Ava had managed to avoid any trouble herself. Besides those awkward couple of moments the past month had been pretty fun. She and Dean had been flirting for awhile, away from John's eyes. She wasn't sure what Dean meant by it. She thought she was starting to have feelings for him past just admiring his looks. She wasn't sure where it could lead in the life style that they both led. Ava figured her father must almost be done with his hunt and then when would she see Dean again?

Ava turned her head and scanned the room lazily. Sam was asleep, exhausted from the sprints. Dean was flipping through the channels not really watching anything in particular. John was gone, doing some repair jobs for an old couple they had met at a diner. Ava wasn't sure if the couple had really needed help or just wanted to help a single dad with three kids. It made Ava want to laugh. John Winchester was about the last man on the planet who needed help from anyone.

Ava sighed, "I'm bored."

Dean looked over at her, "Me too. I would call Dad and see if we could go walk around for awhile, but Sam is passed out and we can't leave him alone."

Ava nodded, "Yeah I know. Your dad ran him hard."

Ava saw a look of annoyance pass over Dean's face, "Yeah. I get that Sam was disrespectful, but it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose. He was just grumpy. Dad overreacts. So does Sam though. I'm always trying to convince him if he would just keep his mouth shut our lives would be so much easier."

Ava gave a small laugh, "That's true. He just seems to be the type to speak him mind, poor kid."

"Who's a poor kid?" Came a muffled and groggy voice. Ava looked over and saw Sam sleepily lift his head.

"You," Dean said with a smirk.

"Right?!" Sam said sincerely, slowly sitting up. "I didn't even do anything and he completely flipped out!"

Dean shrugged, "He did give you a warning, and then you argued with him."

"I know," Sam said with a slight pout, "but he ran my ass into the ground for it. Talk about an over reaction."

"I gotta agree with you Sam," Ava said sympathetically, "It did seem a tad excessive."

"Yeah," Dean said, "But it was better than you getting an ass whipping and I think you came pretty close this morning."

Sam blushed a little, "Well, that would have been an over reaction too."

Dean shrugged, "I think dad was just reluctant to do it with Ava around, but I wouldn't count on that for long Sam."

"I guess," Sam said looking at his shoes.

"Don't worry about it Sammy," Dean said giving Sam's foot a light nudge with his boot, "I don't think he is mad at you anymore."

All heads turned towards the door as the roar of the impala engine was heard. The ignition shut off and John's figure could be seem through the window climbing out of the car. The door swung open and John entered quickly closing the door behind him.

"Hey Dad," Dean said lightly.

"Hi ," Ava said.

"Hey Dad," Sam said quietly, not looking up from his shoes.

John smiled a little and dropped his bag on the floor, "Hey guys."

John walked over and sat next to Sam on the bed. Sam looked up nervously meeting his fathers eyes for the first time since that mornings incident. Ava watched with trepidation, wondering what John would say.

"You rest up buddy?" John asked kindly.

"Yes, sir." Sam said. "I'm sorry about earlier."

John put an arm around Sam's shoulder, "I know. Just watch the attitude from now on. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," Sam answered with a nod.

"Good," John said. "Ava?"

Ava looked up surprised, "Yes, sir?" Had she done something wrong that she wasn't aware of?

John paused a second to rub his hands in his face, "I got a call from your Dad."

Ava felt her stomach flutter nervously and she jumped up, "What?! When?! Is he okay?"

John put up his hands, "He is fine Ava. Don't worry. He called me just before I headed back here. He said he was sorry he didn't catch me at a time he could speak to you and that he loves you."

"Oh," Ava said glad her father was okay, but disappointed she hadn't gotten the chance to speak to him.

"There is something else," John said seriously. "His partner caught some sort a disease down there and passed away. Apparently they had been traipsing through some jungles. He says it will be longer than he expected now. Maybe a month or two more."

"So he is down there hunting alone?" Ava asked quietly.

John's face looked troubled, "For now yes. But he said he might have a lead on some local hunters."

Ava felt her breathing start to quicken and panic begin to take hold of her, "I have to go help him."

"Ava..."John said before Ava cut him off.

"I have to go help him! He can't do this hunt alone! What if he gets sick?" Ava said the decibel of her pitch going up.

"Calm down, Ava," John said standing up. "Your father knows what he is doing."

"He took a partner down there for a reason!" Ava said loudly. "Why isn't he placing the hunt on hold?"

"I don't know all the details Ava, but you need to trust your father. He is a good hunter," John said trying to placate her.

Ava didn't want to be placated. She had already lost one parent and had the other abandon her with strangers for a month. She had tried to be understanding. All she had done was try to take care of her father after her mother had died. She wanted to act sixteen! She felt herself start to hyperventilate.

"He may be a good hunter but he is a fucking selfish father!" Ava spat. She could feel her blood boiling and tears of anger start to well in her eyes. She heard Dean and Sam gasp.

"That is uncalled for," John said his voice rising.

"Oh really? You don't know anything about me or my father! He doesn't care about me at all! He would rather drown his sorrows in blood than stay alive for me! I guess you would know all about that though wouldn't you?!" Ava shouted the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Her shout hung in the air thick with tension. She could see John's face turn red as he seemed to wrestle for control with his temper. Ava didn't care. She was gunning for a fight.

She felt Dean put a hand on her shoulder. He spoke quietly, "Dad, Ava didn't mean it. She is just upset. Ava it's okay. Your dad is going to be fine."

Ava shrugged his hand off, "I'm going to help my father." She turned and grabbed for her bag. Before she could sling it over her shoulder she felt a large hand grab her arm tight.

It was John and he was seething, "You will not." His voice was a calm surface with anger rippling underneath.

Ava tried to shake him off to no avail. "You don't get to decide that for me." Ava's voice was charged with emotion.

John grabbed her at the shoulders and spun her towards him. His eyes filled with ferocity, "Oh yes I do. Your father left you in my care and I will be damned before I let you go running away to South America alone."

"Ugghhh," Ava cried trying to shake him off again.

"Hold still!" John barked.

"No! Let me go! You can't keep me here!" Ava shouted.

"I said hold still!" John ordered again.

"Dad!" Dean said worriedly from the side.

John's hands dropped from Ava's shoulders and he stepped back. His face was like a thunderstorm.

Ava felt her resolve waver at the look on John's face. She had never seen him this mad before.

"Again, I understand you are worried about your father, but you will not speak to me with such disrespect and you will obey me when I give an order as long as you are hunting with us whether you want to be here or not. Understand?"

Ava didn't answer, she just glared back with bravado.

John glared back for a moment and then spoke again, "Fine. Have it your way. Follow me."

"What are you going to do Dad? She was just upset!" Dean said stepping between his father and the door.

"This is none of your concern Dean," John said aggravated. Gently pushing Dean to the side with a sweep of his arm.

John opened the door and held it out expectantly looking at Ava. Ava managed to maintain her glower and she stalked past John and out the door. John led Ava to the field behind the motel and Ava noticed Dean and Sam were following at a safe distance.

"Sprints. Like Sam did this morning," John said in a flat voice.

Ava gave a sarcastic laugh and started running. If John thought he could outlast her, he was wrong. She thought as the ran towards the opposite end of the field that maybe she would just keep running in that direction. That wasn't much of a plan though. John would catch up pretty quick. She would have to bide her time and make a run for it when he was busy.

"Faster!" John called from the end of the field and Ava sped up sprinting back towards John.

John kept her running back and forth for what felt like about ten minutes to Ava, constantly goading her to go faster. She noticed Sam and Dean slowly inching their way closer. Ava was breathing hard and starting to feel her legs weaken. She wasn't used to moving this fast for so long. Just when she thought she was going to barf up lunch, John called out "Stop when you get to me."

Ava stopped a few feet from John breathing hard, but refused to grab her knees. She settled for putting her hands on her hips and bending over slightly.

"Push-ups. Now." John said firmly.

Ava glared and slowly dropped down to the ground, still breathing hard. He wasn't giving her a chance to catch her breathe. She slowly started to do push-ups. She had never been good at them and after all the sprints it was beginning to be painful. Her chest and muscles were burning.

"Keep it up!" John barked.

Ava pushed out ten more before John said, "Hold the position."

This was what Ava had been dreading. She hated holding pushup position. Her arms weren't as strong as she would like them to be. She could feel her arms start to shake.

"Dad...don't you think Ava has had enough?" Dean said cautiously from behind his dad.

John's head whipped around, "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"No sir," Dean said looking at his shoes. "But Dad..."

"Shut it." John said.

Ava only heard the exchange. All she could see was grass and John's black boots. She heard herself grunt involuntarily from the pain and her elbows started to buckle.

"Hold!" John ordered.

"Can't," Ava said struggling to stay up. She managed to lock her elbows again for a few seconds and then collapsed onto her knees.

"Fine," John said. "Stand up!"

Ava pushed herself to her feet, feeling nauseous.

"Burpees." John stated.

Ava audibly groaned. She couldn't help it, burpees were hell.

"But Dad..."Dean started.

"Dean!" John said angrily, "You and your brother go inside now."

"She needs water," Dean argued.

"If I have to tell you again..." John warned.

"She has had enough," Dean stated, challenging his father and somehow still managing to sound respectful.

"Okay, Dean." John said. "Have it your way. Ava, you're done. Dean we are having a talk once we are back in the room."

Dean paled slightly, but said nothing. Ava on the other hand, despite her nausea and exhaustion managed to get out, "No it's fine. I'll keep going. He was just trying to help."

Ava winced as John pinched the brim of his nose. It looked like he was trying to contain the storm of anger within him. "The next person who speaks will be truly sorry. I am done arguing with children. Everyone in the room. Now!"

John huffed in the direction of the motel room and Ava followed, along with Sam and Dean. Sam looked like he was on the verge of tears and Dean's face looked white. He wouldn't meet Ava's gaze either.

Ava squeezed Dean's shoulder and whispered, "Thanks for trying." Dean's only response was to nod slightly before following his father into the room. Sam and Ava followed behind them.

As Ava entered she saw John already had the keys to the impala in his hand. "I am going to cool off, before I do something I might regret. If anyone steps a foot out of this room, I swear you will regret it for a long time. Ava.." John's gaze turned on her, "You want to try to run while I am gone, fine. But I promise I will find you within a couple of hours. You are welcome to test me."

With that, John passed through the door and slammed it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn't move. He just stood staring at the door that his father just left through. He was silently berating himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. How many times had his Dad told him to shut up? Six times? The fact that his Dad hadn't exploded sooner was a miracle. It never worked out in his favor when he tried to interfere with Sam's discipline, but he had accomplished getting the attention off of Ava and onto himself. He had found out a long time ago that he could sometimes redirect his Dad's anger onto himself if he thought his Dad was pushing Sam too far. It wasn't even something he usually did consciously, he would just find himself opening his mouth again and again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dean?" It was Ava's voice that spoke. He turned slowly around and looked at her. She was sweaty from all the exercise and her hair was half falling out of the braid, and yet she still managed to look beautiful. She looked worn out too. He tried to give her a small smile, but didn't manage a convincing one.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Dean shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm not the one who just spent half an hour doing sprints and push ups."

"You didn't have to defend me like that you know," Ava said.

Dean looked away from her, "It was just hard for me to watch. I couldn't help it."

Ava pressed herself into Dean's chest and said, "Well, thanks."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and felt the butterflies that seemed to have taken up residence in his stomach start to stir. "I'm sorry about your Dad's partner."

"I'm afraid for my Dad, Dean. I don't know what to do," She said without removing herself from his arms.

Dean gently drew her away so that he could look in her eyes, "Your Dad is going to be fine. Alright?"

"I want to go help him," Ava said fiercely.

Dean nodded, "I know. I know exactly how you feel."

"Would your Dad really be able to find me as quick as he said?" Ava asked.

Dean laughed, "Yeah. He wasn't kidding." Thoughts of the time Sam had ran away to Flagstaff filled his head. Dean pushed those thoughts away, those memories were still a little too recent for him to think about without it making him uncomfortable.

Dean gave Ava a pleading look, "Ava please don't try it. I won't try to stop you because I get why you would want to try, but my Dad will find you. Your Dad asked him to look after you and he takes it seriously."

"Please don't run away Ava."

Dean and Ava pulled apart at the sound of Sam's voice. Sam was standing awkwardly next to the bed. Dean was always amazed how someone so big could look so innocent. Sam's eyes were wide and he had a few tears rolling down his face.

"Dad would be even more mad at Dean if you left," Sam said quietly.

Dean felt an ache in his chest at Sam's words. Ava pulled away and went over and hugged Sam. Ava sighed. "Don't worry," she said, "I wont leave. My Dad doesn't want me there anyway."

Dean watched as she threw herself down on her bed. "I hate not being able to help him! I hate being treated like a baby."

Dean sat down next to her. "It's going to be fine Ava. Your Dad is a good hunter. He will come back. You'll see."

The butterflies fluttered again as Ava smiled slightly up at him. Suddenly he was seized by the moment, leaned down and before he knew what he was doing they were kissing. It must have gone on for a little too long because Dean heard Sam say, "I would tell you to get a room but..."

Dean and Ava both sat back up and Dean grinned sheepishly looking between Ava and Sam.

Ava grinned too and said, "Hmmm...well I think I am going to go take a shower now."


	6. Chapter 6

Ava allowed herself to enjoy the hot water rolling down her body. It felt good to her muscles that were already starting to feel sore. John's workout punishment had proven to be adequate. She really didn't want to be on the receiving end of another PT session like that anytime soon. Despite her physical tiredness, mentally she felt wide awake. Dean had kissed her! She wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but she was just going to simply enjoy it for awhile.

Her happiness at the kiss was mixed with feeling nervous for Dean. She was a little frustrated with him. He didn't think that she or Sam could handle the wrath of John. She understood it with Sam. He was younger and Dean's little brother, but she was almost as old as Dean and had grown up as a hunter too! On the other hand, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she liked that he had wanted to protect her. What was going to happen to him now because of it though? John had yet to "have a talk" with Sam or Dean since she had been here. He seemed so angry.

Ava liked John. He worked hard to provide for them and to teach them to be hunters, but he could be overly harsh. She could see Dean constantly striving for his father's approval, and how much it hurt him when he felt like he disappointed him. And now Dean was going to be punished and it was all her fault. If only she had been able to keep herself under control they wouldn't be in this situation.

Ava turned off the water and stepped out onto the cold motel bathroom floor. She quickly dried herself off and dressed. She didn't want to be in the shower when John came back. She wanted to see if there was anything she could say in Dean's defense.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Dean and Sam were siting on opposite beds watching TV. Dean smiled when he saw her and she smiled back. She walked over and sat down next to him. Ava leaned into him and she felt him smoothly slip his arm around her shoulder. She wanted to say something to him, but she wasn't sure what it should be.

"Dean?" Ava asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"I don't think it's fair." Ava said.

"What isn't fair?" Dean asked.

"Well, I yelled at your Dad and basically accused him of being a terrible father. I didn't listen when he told me to stop," Ava said. "All he made me do is PT. Why is he coming down worse of you? You weren't disrespectful at all really. You didn't raise your voice. You were just trying to help."

Dean sighed, "He doesn't look at it that way. I disobeyed him when he told us to go inside. He told me to shut up and I didn't. He looks at that as not following orders."

Ava felt annoyed, "But we weren't hunting at the time."

"No," Dean said, "But he doesn't care about that either. He says if he can't trust me to obey in normal circumstances, how can he trust me under duress?"

Ava looked up at Dean's face, "That's stupid."

Dean shrugged, "It's the way he runs things."

"But why is he being so much harder on you than me?" Ava argued.

Dean shrugged slightly, "I'm older."

Ava rolled her eyes, "By six months! It just isn't fair Dean. It's my fault."

Dean looked sharply at Ava, "How would it be your fault?"

"I am the one who made him mad. If I hadn't riled him up, you wouldn't be in this situation,'" Ava admitted.

Dean spoke, "No! This isn't your fault. It was because...I challenged him. I stopped asking. I just told him that you had enough. He doesn't like it when I do that. And he has told me before to stop trying to interfere with punishments. Guess that was one time too many."

Ava reached for Dean's hand, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Can I say anything to him? We could try my girl tears?"

Sam spoke, "No, don't. It just makes it worse."

"Yeah, don't worry about it Ava," Dean said pulling Ava a little closer into his side.

They sat that way for awhile. The tv played noisily, but no one was really watching it. Ava tried to lose herself in the warmth of Dean's body sitting next to her. She tried to focus on the feeling of her hand in his and occupied her thoughts with wondering when they might kiss again.

All too soon the sound of the impala's engine was heard as it pulled up outside the motel room, just as the sky started to turn orange with the sunset. Dean and Ava pulled apart quickly and moved into more casual sitting positions on the bed. Sam scrambled for the remote and clicked the TV off. Ava's stomach clinched nervously as John knocked on the door. Dean stood up and went to undo the latch and then stepped back giving his father room to enter.

John dropped the keys on the table by the door. He seemed calmer than he had been earlier, though there was still anger lingering in his eyes. Ava wondered if he had gone to a bar. She hoped not. She wasn't sure if it would be good for Dean if he had. John sighed audibly and rubbed his face in his hands briefly. He then put his hands on his hips and surveyed each one of them before saying, "Can we talk calmly and respectably about this now?"

Dean, of course, answered immediately, "Yes, sir." His eyes were glued to the ground.

Ava answered next, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry I blew up early."

"Just don't let it happen again. As a hunter you can't afford to ever let fear rule you. Understand?" John asked seriously.

"Yes, sir." Ava answered. She had to admit he had a point. Panicking never helped anything.

John's gaze left her and found Dean who seemed to be doing his best not to look nervous. John crossed his arms as he studied his oldest son. Dean straightened a little under his father's gaze, though he didn't meet his eyes.

"Dammit Dean," John said wearily, "Don't you think I had enough to deal with today with Sam and Ava, without you getting in on it too?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry," Dean answered.

"How many times have I told you that other peoples punishments are none of your business?" John asked.

"A lot," Dean said raising his eyes to meet John's for just a moment and then looking away again.

"Yeah, you are damn right it has been a lot," John said with his voice rising. "I know you don't like seeing other people be punished but you don't get a say in that. I have told you too many times already. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Dean answered quietly.

"And how many times just today did I tell you to stay out of it?" John demanded.

"I don't know...a lot?" Deans offered.

"At least three times Dean, if not more!" John said. "Do I ever tolerate disobedience?"

"No, sir, " Dean answered.

"And why is that?" John asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because you have to know I will obey you immediately on a hunt," Dean said as if it was the hundredth time he had recited this.

Ava was having a hard time watching John conduct this inquisition. It had to be embarrassing Dean. It was a different approach than he used with Sammy. It just didn't seem fair to her. She and Sam had been blatantly disrespectful toward John and he hadn't reacted this way. Dean had challenged his father, but he had somehow managed to be somewhat respectful while doing so. She just didn't see why he was being so hard on him.

"That is correct," John said. "You are seventeen years old Dean. You know how to be obedient when you need to be. This trying to interfere every time I try to discipline Sam or Ava is stopping right now. Understand?"

Dean seemed reluctant to respond but finally answered with a "Yes sir."

John sighed and studied Dean a minute, "You know I can't just let this slide. Not after you have chosen over and over to challenge me on this."

Dean nodded, looking at the ground again.

John continued, "Well, I would say we could take a drive now to find somewhere private to take care of this, but I don't want to leave Sam and Ava here by themselves at night. So I am going to give you a choice. We can either ask Ava to wait in the bathroom, or we can go take that drive tomorrow morning after PT."

Dean was blushing red, and Ava was feeling more and more uncomfortable every second. She didn't relish the idea of hearing whatever it was John was going to do to Dean.

"I'm waiting Dean," John prompted not unkindly.

"Can we just get it over with? I mean if Ava doesn't mind waiting in the bathroom," Dean asked looking anywhere but at Ava. Ava couldn't blame him, she would be mortified in it was her in his shoes.

"Alright," John said. "Ava, do you mind?"

Ava shook her head, "No." And she quickly made her way into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She flipped down the lid on the toilet and sat. She suddenly felt like crying and she wasn't sure exactly why.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean slowly pulled his eyes up from the floor as he heard the bathroom door shut. He was making a mighty effort to keep any thoughts of Ava from filing his mind. It was humiliating enough without thinking about her hearing. Maybe he should have taken the other option? No. Waiting was the worst and he didn't want to have to wake up tomorrow with this still looming over him. Besides, Ava had admitted to being in this position herself. She understood and he knew she wouldn't laugh at him. He was determined to concentrate all his will into staying silent the whole time. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but he was going to try.

John spoke, pulling Dean from his thoughts, "Dean, do you know why I am going to discipline you?"

Dean wanted to roll his eyes at the continued inquisition and did his best not to send an exasperated look in Sam's direction, "Yes, sir. Because I disobeyed you."

"Yes, but it's more than that," John answered.

Dean just starred, not sure if he was suppose to guess or not. Dean felt his stomach clinch nervously as John took some steps closer to him.

"Yes, you disobeyed me. Multiple times. But at the moment I am more concerned with the motivation behind it. I don't usually have to tell you something more than once, and this is becoming something I have to deal with constantly with you," John said.

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled, not sure where this was going.

"No," John said, "I don't think you are sorry. Every time you try to interfere, you are challenging my authority. You are challenging my authority as Sam's father and as Ava's guardian. It just shows me that you don't trust me to do my job as a parent. Do you think you know better than me Dean?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way..." Dean objected, starting to feel panicky. This was not what he had expected.

"Well obviously you think you know better than me, or you would trust me to handle it." John said venom lacing his tone.

Dean recognized the tone in his father's voice and decided it best to keep silent.

"It is my job to train you and Sam, and Ava while she is here, in a way that will keep you alive. We face death all too often, and I need to know that you are ready. That is a heavy responsibility son. So can I be a hard ass sometimes? You bet. I would rather be a hard ass with living children than a easy going Dad with dead ones. I have to demand obedience, because one act of defiance on a hunt and someone could end up injured or worse." John's eyes were blazing.

Dean's chest felt tight, his dad was viewing his actions in a much more serious light than he was comfortable with.

"It is obvious you don't trust me," John said.

"But I do..." Dean started to protest.

"No Dean. You don't," John said. "How can you be my right hand man on a hunt if you can't even trust me to handle the discipline of children? But from now on you are going to work on trusting me, because I will not tolerate your defiance anymore. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said quietly. Did he trust his father? He thought he did. Was it that he just thought his father could get carried away sometimes or would he rather take punishment himself than watch it happen to someone else?

"Starting with you keeping your opinions of my parenting skills to yourself. I don't want to hear it again Dean. If you think I am being overly harsh at some point, I want you to think about how the lesson I am teaching might keep them alive."

"Yes, sir," Dean answered again. He wasn't sure he entirely agreed with his father, but it had just been made clear that it didn't matter. He could feel the lecture coming to a climax and he wasn't sure he was ready for what was coming next.

"Alright, Dean. You challenged my authority and this is my answer," John said and pulled a small knife from his back pocket.

Dean just starred at it perplexed, not sure what his Dad meant.

"There is a tree in the front parking lot. Go cut a switch. I'll let you use your judgment on what size it should be," John said handing over the knife.

Dean glanced at Sammy who was starring wide eyed back at him. Sam gave him a worried look and Dean reluctantly took the knife from his fathers hand. John pulled the door open for him and Dean stepped through. He started toward the tree. He could feel his father's eyes on his back. John would never let him outside at night without keeping an eye on him.

Dean had never been switched before, and he wasn't sure why his Dad had chosen now to introduce it. Would it hurt more? Maybe it would be quieter than the belt. Maybe they had neighbors in the next motel room over and his dad did not want to disturb them. Whatever it was, Dean didn't like the change of protocol.

Dean examined the tree warily. Trees were such peaceful things, but he had a feeling he would be looking at them differently from now on. He wasn't even sure he knew what size a switch was suppose to be. His eyes darted back and forth between the branches before he chose one. He grab it at the base and used the knife to saw it free. With switch in hand Dean made his way back to his father.

Dean offered up the branch to his father but John shook his head. "You need to trim it first son," John said and Dean could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in his dad's voice. Dean went to work cutting the small sprouts off the bigger branch.

Once it looked right to him, Dean gave his Dad a questioning look. John nodded and held out his hand. Dean placed it in his father's hand and John stepped inside. Dean followed, after glancing around and feeling thankful no one seemed to have witnessed. He thought it would be pretty clear to anyone watching what was going on. He also had the passing thought that Ava must be wondering what in the world was going on and why it was taking so long.

Dean closed the door and moved the latch into place. When he turned around, his dad was already pulling out a chair from the table. John flipped the chair around. "Alright Dean, you ready?" John asked.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered, resigned.

"Ok. Drop you jeans and shorts. Then bend over the chair," John ordered.

Dean winced a little, had a brief inclination to argue, but then thought better of it. He willed himself to walk over to the chair. His heart started to pound as he fumbled to get his pants and boxers down.

Dean felt his father briefly rub his back. The hand disappeared and Dean braced himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam flinched as his dad laid the first blow of the switch across Dean's butt. Dean made a hissing noise and then let out a soft "Ahhhhh..." Sam thought that switch must hurt because Dean very rarely made any noise at all, and never at the beginning. Sam hated watching his brother be punished. It had happened enough over the years, to both of them, and Sam hated it every didn't care if it was deserved or not. He thought Dean hated it the most though, being the older brother. As Dean got older his father had started to rely on him more and more, and it seemed to Sam that the more trust John placed in Dean, the more it hurt Dean when he messed up.

Sam heard the whoosh of the switch again, and this time Dean managed to stay silent, though he bucked a little instead. Dean hated to show weakness, especially in front of their father. Sam didn't understand why Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut while Sam was being punished. He knew Dean was protective of him, but it never helped. All it did was make their Dad mad at both of them. If wasn't as if Sam couldn't handle their father. He wasn't as good at it as Dean was. He usually couldn't keep his mouth shut when he was mad, where as Dean rarely argued in favor of himself, and unlike Sam, took the blame for whatever happened almost immediately.

The switch struck again and Dean was tensing his muscles and Sam could see where his knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the seat. It was hard for Sam to watch. Sam was sure Ava could hear everything that was happening. It must be terrible to have your girlfriend, or whatever Ava was to Dean, hear you getting your ass whipped. Sam thought Ava would be nice about it though.

Sam directed his attention up to the ceiling, and tried not to flinch at the snap of the switch against Dean's skin. His Dad wasn't playing around. He seemed to be putting some force behind the blows. It was amazing to Sam that it had taken this long for John to call Dean on this particular issue. Sam couldn't remember a time he got spanked that Dean wasn't there trying to talk John out of it.

"Ahhhh Dad!" Sam's eyes snapped back to Dean. There were red lines criss-crossing Dean's butt. John lashed Dean again and Dean let out of grunt. Sam could see Dean fighting to hold position. Every time the switch landed, Dean would involuntarily jerk as if to stand.

"Hold the position Dean," John ordered.

"Yes, sir," Dean said breathily.

John brought the switch down. Dean grunted a little louder than before and looked to be holding onto the seat of the chair for dear life. Sam could see Dean struggling to internalize the pain. On the next blow, Dean was silent, but arched his back up rolling his head to the side.

John started to bring the switch down about every five seconds. A couple licks in Dean was answering each time with a small cry of pain. Sam was having a hard time witnessing this and he was starting to feel his chest tighten with emotion. If he was sure of anything, it was that he never wanted to experience the switch.

"Owwwww shit!" Dean cried, and stood up with his hands flying back to cover himself. Sam had a sinking feeling, afraid their dad would be mad. Sam's eyes flew to his father's face, but there wasn't anger there. His dad just looked sort of sad.

"Watch the language Dean," John reprimanded.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry," Dean answered his voice tight. Sam couldn't see Dean's face from where he was, but it sounded as if Dean was close to tears.

"Just take a deep breathe and bend back over. We are almost done," John told Dean.

Dean slowly bent back over and took hold of the seat. Sam could see Dean brace himself.

John spoke, "Are you learning anything from this Dean?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said. Sam didn't see the point of questioning someone when their answer determined whether or not you would stop spanking them.

"What are you learning?" John asked.

"To obey you," Dean said immediately.

"And...?" John prompted.

"To trust you to know what's best," Dean said, sounding like it was taking great effort to control his voice.

"Alright then," John stated. "You are getting ten more. They are going to be fast. I want this to be over just as much as you do. Keep your hands on the chair. Got it?"

Dean groaned softly, "Yes, sir."

Sam wanted to tell his Dad that Dean had already had enough, but somehow it didn't seem wise to do what Dean was being punished for at that very moment. John raised the switch and began to bring it down in rapid succession. This time Dean could no longer stay silent.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Dean cried out at random intervals as his body jerked awkwardly, his mind fighting his natural instincts. Sam couldn't help but flinch at each of Dean's cries, and he felt his eyes start to well up with tears. This was his fault. If only he had been able to convince Dean to stop getting in trouble for him, maybe they wouldn't be here.

Then suddenly it was over. Sam watched with relief as John snapped the switch in half. John tossed the switch on the table a moved over next to Dean and began to rub circles on his back. "You okay sport?" John asked.

Dean was breathing hard, but managed to answer, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I trust you. I promise."

Sam could hear tears on his brother's voice and saw Dean bring one hand up to wipe his eyes.

"Alright. All is forgiven. You can stand up," John said quietly taking a step back to give Dean room.

Dean stood up very slowly. He rigidly reached down for his pants and pulled then gingerly over his striped bottom. Then he turned slowly around. Sam noticed Dean was trying to wear his token face of nonchalance, but it was a pathetic attempt. John reached for Dean and pulled him into a tight hug, giving Dean's hair a rub. "I love you, buddy," John said.

"I love you too Dad," Dean answered, his voice muffled by John's shoulder.

They broke apart and John asked, "Are we okay to let Ava out now, or would you like a minute?"

"It's okay," Dean answered and Sam would swear he was blushing.

"You can come out Ava," John called, though he must know she could hear everything being said, Sam thought.

The door to the bathroom slowly opened and Ava stepped out with an awkward look on her face. She leaned against the counter with the sink.

John spoke, "Okay guys. We have had an eventful day. I am going to go grab us some dinner. You must be hungry after all that. I know I am."

John pulled on his leather jacket, grabbed the keys to the impala, gave Dean a light pat on the back and walked out the door.


End file.
